


[podfic] Playoff Hockey in the Summer Time

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Astrology, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Tarot, Team as Family, in the words of the author: soft feelings and big idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: This is the story of how Ryan Graves gets scratched, a crush, a hashtag, and a shovel talk -- in just one playoff run.
Relationships: Ryan Graves/Cale Makar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: #ITPE 2019, growlery's #itpe works





	[podfic] Playoff Hockey in the Summer Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Playoff Hockey In Summer Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916042) by [heartequals (savvygambols)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvygambols/pseuds/heartequals). 

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7r7uozszgm0nrac/Playoff%20Hockey%20in%20Summer%20Time.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 1:22:40
> 
> size: 50.3MB
> 
> music: wild heart - bleachers


End file.
